Lumina Blankenheim
Lumina Blankenheim Also known as Jenma, mainly by her twin sister is a agent of the Kingdom Hearts 3DDDD Wikia, Lumina helps her friends and family anyway she can and is very kind to everyone, but shows a sadistic side when becomes enraged by someone and is considered to be much like Larxene from the Kingdom Hearts series. Is number 12 of Organization XIII. Info/Appearence Lumina Blankenheim the Goddess of Insanity, she has shoulder length snowwhite hair that has red highlights in it, along with pale skin and sea green eyes that can change to Blood red or Hazelnut brown. She usually wears a black t-shirt or grey t-shirt, and wears a white hoodie with angel wings on the back of it that she cherishes very much, she is usually seen wearing jeans or shorts or skirts*depending on the weather, season ETC ETC. (looks like the girl i the pic up there ^) Insanity Persona: Looks exactly like the girl from the pic > info: she lives with her father Reborn, and little brother ike and also lives with her twin sister jiko and daughter Gazelle, she is close to her family and friends and gets pissed if they get hurt. Differences between her Insane and sane side Mijimena (insanity side): Hates everyone and everything but Lumina Prefers Steak over sweets, doesnt like sweets at all main magic is Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic likes to destroy protective of Lumina not known to everyone but Lumina, Mijimena actually likes cute things main weapon is a Claymore made from her own blood likes listening to metal music like MCR Lumina (Sane side): will protect her friends and family no matter what. Prefers sweets and ramen Main Magic is Blood Dragon Slayer Magic prefers to write, draw and play games protective of family and of Mijimena main weapon is her Storm Regalia likes cats even if their demons like Cuddles. Lumina actually has a sadistic side to her but keeps that hidden likes japanese music, metal and bands like slipknot Background This was before Reborn adopted me and i became his daughter) Luminas mom and dad Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim married at age 21 and had Lumina 8 months later, when jasmine gave birth to her both Adam and Jasmime were surprised that their daughter had snow white hair and pale skin but her eyes were sea green. They decided to name her Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim, though the fact she was pale but had green eyes still surprised them and they being underground doctors (Yes Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim were underground doctors) wanted to find out why, though they didnt know their daughter also bore a rare ability no one in the family had. 5 years later after Lumina turned 5 she was outside playing on the swing but while she was swinging she fell off of the swing and slammed into the ground really hard and cut her leg up and broke her arm and she began to cry, her father Adam heard her and ran outside and ran over to Lumina and wondered why she was crying, though he noticed some blood on her leg and picked Lumina up asking why she was crying. Lumina told her father that she fell off the swing and hit the ground breaking her arm and cutting her leg up, but her father told her that she was fine then he picked her up and walked inside to clean up the mud and grass that was on her legs. 2 years later Jasmine took lumina with her to the city to get supplies and while they were at the mall getting food and clothes and medicine, robbers decided to well hold everyone in the mall hostage. One of the robbers had their arm around Luminas throat and had a pistol aimed at her head demanding they get 900,000,000 Million, Lumina cried while this happened and suddenly everything just...went blank, 5 mins later she woke up with blades made out of her own blood coming out of the sides of her arms and her mother looked at Lumina scared. Jasmine brought Lumina back home and ran to the lab where Adam was patching up someone who had been shot in the shoulder, Jasmine told Adam bout what happened and he dropped the scalpal that was in his hand looking surprised bout hearing that Lumina had manipulated her blood. Adam stopped freaking out and walked upstairs to study Lumina because he wanted to find out more then anything now what that power was, he saw Lumina was crying on the couch because she thought Jasmine was mad at her, Adam forgot about studying his daughter and he hugged her telling her that it was all right. Lumina thought her mom was mad at her still but then her mother walked upstairs and hugged her too, though some part of her mom was still scared of Lumina. Lumina named the blood power she used back at the Mall, Branch of Sin because she remembered 2 days later that she had manipulated her blood and killed the robbers and she thought the name suited it. Lumina tried running away because she was scared she'd kill her parents with this sinful power but everytime she tried to she was found by the guys who worked for her parents and they brought her back. At age 10 Jasmine taught Lumina bout medicine, and jasmine found out that her daughter was actually as good as adam was at it, 2 yrs later lumina had become as good at medicine and healing as good as Adam and Jasmine were and was soon taught how to make poison. Adam did research on the blood power that his daughter was cursed with but even though he looked through many books even the oldest book on their family he didnt find anything bout the blood power and wondered why she was cursed with this, upstairs in the living room Jasmine was watching Lumina use her blood powers to see if she could find out anything but all she learned was that the powers was Lumina using her blood. One day someone visited the Blankenheim house the person was a woman who was 4 years older then Lumina was but the woman looked almost exactly like her both of them had snow white hair, pale skin because of this Lumina thought they were twins despite the fact the person visiting was older then her, the visiter picked Lumina up easily as if she weighed nothing and asked her what her name was, Lumina told the visitor her name was Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim and the visitor introduced her self as Jigoku Gernoid but Lumina decided to call her Jiko since at the time she didnt know how to say Jigoku and also thought Jiko sounded cooler. Adam walked over to Jiko and greeted her see and then told Lumina to run off and play which she did anyway, Adam and Jasmine knew Jiko because she had helped them many of times though Adam invited her over not to have a friendly chitchat it was mainly to ask if she could help Adam and Jasmine find out bout why their daughter was able to manipulate her blood, Jiko agreed to help them though she didnt feel right bout experimenting on Lumina, but a bit of her was curious about the blood ability and instant regeneration that adam and jasmines daughter bore. Jiko could sense that Luminas insanity was beginning to grow every time she used the power of branch of sin and was worried for her because she didnt want her to go insane, though while Luminas insanity was growing at the same time behind the scene Adam Blankenheim was having an affair with one of his helpers. This lasted for a years, though one day Jasmine got home early and walked into the lab only to see Adam and his helper, seeing this Jasmine ran away and Adam ran after her but he couldnt find her for some reason, then at at midnight jasmine snuck back into the house and walked into Luminas room and shook her awake. When Lumina woke up jasmine told the half asleep Lumina to help her murder Adam and threatened to kill both her and Adam if she didnt, Lumina agreed out of fear and then jasmine handed her a knife and they snuck into a sleeping Adams room, Where Jasmine pulled the covers away which woke the father up and then both Lumina and jasmine began to stab Adam till he died completely, the guilt was devouring Lumina and as she looked at her mother she felt like the person infront of her wasnt her kind mother from her past it was someone else and then something in her snapped and before she knew it a blade made of blood exploded out of Luminas arm and she charged at her mother and began to cut her mother up into pieces. the person killing jasmine wasnt Lumina it was her insanity side which laughed while killing the damned mother, as she finished the insanity side proceeded to devour the mother , afterwards Lumina changed back into herself and she fell to her knees and began to cry because she had watched her insanity take control and murder her mother, she got cleaned up and changed into a dress that she had gotten for her last birthday then proceeded to walk outside and sat down on her favorite swing staring at the full moon. The full moon which is both a blessing and a curse Lumina proceeded to say to herself and afterwards she began to sing the song of death while she swinging on her favorite swing, While she began to swing a familiar person walks over to Lumina and said So their pretty much both dead now? Lumina nodded and the person walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Lumina looked behind her and noticed it was Jigoku, a tear ran down Luminas cheek and Jiko asked her if she wanted to stay with her, Lumina proceeded to nod. Jiko smiled and the two became twin sisters though, to this day Lumina misses Adam and Jasmine and wishes she they hadnt died but shes happy with her new life because she met many different people, and made many different friends.''' Powers and abilities '''Instant Regeneration: the ability to heal any wound given within seconds. Eternal Life: An ability that lets you live even if your given a fatal wound Black Blood: After becoming a Blood dragon slayer and training i gained the bility to make my blood which is normally crimson into black blood *Yes like the one from Soul Eater* an ability that makes it very hard to kill you, it can be used to heal wounds or to strengthen blood attacks so its an all around versatile ability for blood dragon slayers. Branch of Sin: my original power i was born with is power called branch of sin, the ability to let me manipulate my blood outside of my body, i can still use it but i combine my Blood Dragon slayer magic with my Branch of Sin Blood Dragon Slayer Magic:'''This is the power i gained after i became Reborns daughter and Ikes sister, i can manipulate my blood still but wield it in ways i couldnt with my Branch of sin abilities '''Nohs: A power i gained after creating the dojis and making a contract with the doji who embodies Moderation named Milieu (means Moderation in french or something). Branch of sin: Black Dragon: the evolved form of my Blood Dragon Slayer magic which becomes deadlier, i can only use it when i let my insanity side take control of me. When she takes over i well act like how maka did during her fight with Crona after she first used the black blood. Storm Regalia abilities: Thanks to becoming the Storm queen of the hurricane road ive gained the ability to use the wind as a shield or sword. Super human physiology: even if im wounded or not at 100% strength i can push through my limits and gain strength. Reverse Guard: Trivia *The name Lumina Blankenheim is actually from two different things, first Lumina I got from a character named Lumina who is from Final Fantasy 13: Lightnings Return 2nd the name Blankenheim is from Margarita Blankenheim or who is also known as Princess Sandman from the song The Princess who brought sleep. 3rd my Goddess name Mijimena is japanese for Wretched which is a short version of Wretched Egg, true fact actually. *Shrimp flavored ramen is my favorite kind of ramen but i prefer spicy ramen that has fish cake slices in it and also has seaweed in it, I dont know why but it taste amazing like that *I call myself the Silver Thorn Queen because in all honesty i got the title from my favorite card in the entire card fight vanguard series and her name is Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" *one of my favorite songs that i just find hilarious for some reason is called Eh ah, sou. No Clue. why. *tends to write and draw when bored out of her mind. *likes the song 【MIRROR】【みうめ・MARiAﾒｲﾘｱ・217】Lamb 【踊っちゃってみた第二弾！】